


Empty bottle and Pills

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Iron Fist (2017), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Danny is awkward but nice, Danny is protective and a good guy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT CAME TO MY HEAD AND IT WONT GET OUT!, M/M, NO DEATH, Ward doesn't care anymore, Ward is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Danny finds Ward.(ONE-SHOT/ IT'S SHORT)





	

Danny Rand was walking into his company, today couldn't have been more perfect, birds sung, Joy talked about taking lessons from Colleen and going to the Dojo more. Danny hasn't gotten into any trouble and everything was going good, well, until the end of the day...

 

Danny walking into Ward Meachum's office, he paused, a small amount of papers were scattered throughout the desk, computer turned off completely, and alcohol and pill's laid beside everything. A empty bottle of pill's and empty thing alcohol bottle aren't usually a good mix. 

 

Danny stepped forward to the desk and looked around the office. He spotted a half-sleeping Ward, he walked over to him and kneeled down, "Ward?" Danny reached over to shake him but Ward grabbed his hand, "Dannyyyyy...Heyyyy!" Now that was odd, Danny smiled, "Um, hello Ward...Are you okay?" "Maybe! I don't really know." 

 

Danny sighed, "What did you take?" "Don't worry about it." Ward laughed a little, Danny almost thought it was kind of cute. "Ward, I thi-" Ward's ran his hand through Danny's hair, "It's so soft and curly." Ward's eyes shut and he fell forward and into Danny's chest, "Alright, tell me later." Danny went to stand but Ward grabbed his arm, "Don't leave...I don't wanna be alone."

 

Danny paused. "Okay…" Ward pulled Danny closer and put his face in Danny's hair. "You smell like sugar cookies." Danny laughed, "Thank you." Ward groaned as thunder roared, "You know... I actually missed you." That caught Danny's interest, "You did?" "When I heard you and your family died, I didn't come out of my room for days, I think it lasted for about two weeks..."

 

Guilt swelled up in Danny's chest. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner." Ward mumbled something into Danny's hair, "My dad. He has strings on me and I can't cut them, can you?" "I promise I will." Ward dozed off and fell asleep. Danny heard a camera and a door closing, "What the..."

 

(Later) 

 

Ward woke up with a killer headache and wondered why he had a blanket over him. He stood up and rubbed his eyes, then, everything came rushing back. Ward face-palmed for being so stupid, he freaking fell asleep on Danny and admitted that he missed him! Ward walked over to his desk and froze, it was a picture of him and Danny last night, Ward's face turned bright red and he grabbed the picture and stuffed it into his pocket.

 

Ward heard his door open and it was Joy. "You don't look to happy." "I'm fine." "Good cause I thought you were mad about the picture." Joy grinned, "You know about it?!" "You mean them. I took multiple pictures of the two of you." "JOY." She ran out his office and he banged his head on his desk. 

 

"Ward, what are you doing?" Danny's voice made him jumped, "Nothing." "It looks like your banging your head on the desk." "It's nothing, now what do you want?" Danny held up another picture, a one where Ward was clinging to Danny's arm. Ward was tempted to jump out the window. "Oh that's just great, Ward grabbed the picture and stuffed that in his pocket as well. Danny laughed, "I think they look rather cute." "Shut it and get out."

 

Danny's smirk didn't leave his face as he walks out. Ward slumped into his chair, "Why of all people did it have to be him..." Ward reached down and took out the pictures. Maybe he should get drunk more often after all...


End file.
